


Grey

by dripping_moonlight



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: also i don't write, but i was le inspired, so here we go, wrote this in the car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dripping_moonlight/pseuds/dripping_moonlight
Summary: Someone was going grey. Wind had to find out who it was.Highkey based on Jinmukang's drabble Sharing a Drink bc of their hc that Warriors is actually in his thirties. The idea simply would not leave me, so here it is.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	Grey

Wind was disgusted. Not utterly nor truly so, but the group was notably somber after yet another fight, and this was just the right motivation he needed to cause some much-needed mischief.

He took a moment to analyze the offending object. A thin thing, fairly brittle--probably the reason it was not with its owner anymore. Slightly wavy. Grey in color, but with a hint of blond at one end. Not particularly long, perhaps a few inches at best. Indeed: someone at camp was beginning to grey.

He had found the hair on a pillow, lonely without its owner, so he naturally picked it up. At first, he thought nothing of it--it was probably Wolfie's--but upon closer inspection, and a thorough comparison to the animal, he found the color, length, and thickness much too different to blame it on the canine.

But then who's could it be?

It would've been easy to discard Wild based purely on length, but that would be neither scientific nor fun. Wild was in the midst of making salmon meunière, when Wind sauntered over. Without a word, he held up the evidence before quickly ruling Wild off. Onto the next one.

"Wait, you're not even going to say anything?" Wild called out to him.

"Nope!" Wind quipped, "Science is underway."

Four was sitting under a tree reading--the perfect victim. Wind went up to Four and began to compare the evidence to the teen.

Four paused in his reading. "What are you doing?"

"Comparing evidence."

"For what?"

"Someone's going grey."

Four shut his book with a thump and turned to face Wind.

"And you think it's me?"

"No, but I had to make sure."

With his proof of Four's innocence compiled, Wind made his way to his next victim, but Four did not open his book again, instead choosing to watch the events unfold with a none too reserved smile.

Sky was easy enough to analyze, having been asleep. Though his dirty blond hair would make it easier to hide any stray greys, a thorough examination yielded no more, thus clearing his name.

Wind was about to make his way over to Legend's unaccompanied hat, when he was stopped by Hyrule, who clearly disapproved of snooping, but especially around Legend's stuff.

Well, there was no time to lose, so Wind changed courses, going up to Hyrule instead. The boy eyed him suspiciously but said nothing as Wind seized him up. His chestnut hair would make it hard to hide greys, so he, too, was declared innocent.

Before going back to Legend's hat, however, Wind realized there was one more easy target he had neglected: himself. He quickly declared himself innocent, however, as his hair was much too curly, not to mention he's not even fourteen.

Finally, he grabbed Legend's hat. Sure enough, there were a few blond strands in there, but not a single grey. Given how much Legend wore the thing, it would be highly likely for any grey hairs to fall into it, but there were none, so he, too, was cleared.

He began walking towards Time, who was sitting on a tree trunk nearby, writing into some notebook. Wind approached, a speech half made in his mind to justify his act of intrusion, but Time had been observing him go around the camp, so he simply bowed his head. Fighting Wind on this would be a waste of energy, after all.

Although Time, too, turned out clean, Wind did not leave yet. Time waited a few minutes in silence before finally raising a curious eyebrow, signaling Wind he was ready to listen.

“So…have you seen the farmer around?”

“I’m sure he’s not going grey.”

“Can you get him anyway?”

With a defeated sigh, Time stood to make his way towards where Wolfie was currently guarding the dinner pot.

They walked out into the surrounding woods, Time coming back a few minutes with a rather confused Twilight.

Wind was elated at the sight, running over as soon as Twilight was within sight, barely allowing him to sit down to be at eye level. Wind gasped when he saw a few grey hairs, but none of them stemmed from Twilight’s scalp, most finding home on the pelt around his shoulders.

Satisfied with his examination, Wind set his eyes on the one Link he hadn’t yet bothered: Warriors.

As he made his way over to the captain, he turned to see the others looking at him expectantly. With everyone else cleared of the non-crime, there was an air of curiosity around the group. Was the self-proclaimed pretty boy aging prematurely or was the grey hair from someone they had met along their travels? Only Wind could find out.

Warriors didn’t look up from his notebook for a while. He had been hoping they would ignore him, but Wind was persistent, if nothing else. At last, he turned his gaze up only to be met with a blue torso.

“What are you- ah!” Warriors didn’t get to finish before Wind had turned around, holding up both hands as if with a prize catch.

The group gasped. Warriors could hear them all whispering.

“Can you *please* tell me what’s-“

Wind swung around, holding his hands directly in front of Warriors, “Look!”

Warriors stared in confusion, “What am I looking at, exactly?”

“Your hair! It’s grey!”

Warriors leaned in to take a closer look. Sure enough, two grey hairs hung from Wind’s fingers.

Warriors sat down with a thump, reaching into his pack for a mirror. He shuffled around his stuff before his hand finally touched the cold edges of his travel mirror. Pulling it out, his eyes finally saw what Wind had been investigating for a full hour now: a few grey strands emerging from his scalp.

It wasn’t much. Barely observable to anyone not looking for it, but it was enough for Warriors to let out a groan of self-pity before resting his head on his knees.

The guys all looked at each other. Sure, Wind’s antics were a fun distraction, but had they actually hurt their Captain? After a few minutes of staring at each other in silence, Sky stepped forward. He placed a hand on Warriors’ shoulder, prompting him to look up.

With a soft smile, Sky began, “Don’t worry, my parents began greying in their twenties, too. It’s really not that bad.”

Warriors laughed sardonically. “That’s not it, Chosen.” Warriors looked up at the group as a whole. Time gave him a look, a last way out—of course he would know. He shook his head in denial. There was no point in hiding it, particularly something that he shouldn’t be ashamed about.

“I’m not in my twenties, actually,” He heard someone gasp, “Might even be older than the Old Man but can’t be quite sure.”

“Damn,” he heard Legend whisper, “and here I thought you were maybe 23.” With that comment, the tension that had been present finally dissolved into laughter. Even Warriors joined in until Four piped up from his position towards the back, “So should we call *you* Old Man, now?”

Warriors only laughed harder but managed to wheeze out a, “Dear Hylia—no, Arty would never let me live that down.”


End file.
